


your love is my oxygen

by pileofmess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, i'm not really sure tbh, idk i am terrible at this I AM SORRY, it's mostly fluff, or fluff-ish, possibly anxiety/panic attack?, there's only a sentence or so though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pileofmess/pseuds/pileofmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam hurts sometimes but zayn always makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your love is my oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> um hiiii. this is the first time i've ever posted anything on here so i'm sorry if i screwed up somewhere. no, this is not real life and i do not own either one of the guys (i wish i did sometimes but don't we all?). all mistakes are mine and yeah, i hope you guys like it!

It's been a long time since this happened.

He curls up into a ball on the cool floor, eyes squeezed shut, tears welling up because his head is pounding and dear God, oh God it hurts please make it stop.

A door creaks open.

The next thing he knows, familiar hands are wrapping themselves around his wrists, pulling them away from where the heel of his palms are pressed against his closed eyes, pulling him up off the floor. He lets out a whine but Zayn stays silent, saying nothing. He leads him back to their room, pushing him back onto the bed gently and crawls in after him. Zayn’s nimble fingers lift his worn out Batman t-shirt, slipping it off effortlessly. His lips brush against each one of Liam’s eyelids and the tip of his nose before leaving a trail of light kisses along his jaw.

"Shhh," He whispers, breath warm against Liam’s skin. "I'm here _jaan_. I'm right here."

His fingers clench the sheets and he bites his lip because he wants, no, he needs this. He needs this with every fiber of his being.

And Zayn knows.

He doesn't say a word but Zayn knows.

And later when Zayn’s warm body is curled up into his side and Liam's breathing in the soft scent of _Zayn_ , a sense of overwhelming peace overcomes him and it's strange. So very strange because how can peace be overwhelming?

But it is.

And as his eyes flutter shut, lulled to sleep by the the feeling of Zayn’s fingers tracing circles on his bare chest, he knows he'll be okay.

As long as he has Zayn, he’ll be okay.


End file.
